


shrek is love shrek is life and sanghyuk knows it

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shrek Fusion, Crack, M/M, Shrek AU, all will be revealed with time, this semester is kicking my ass and i have gone insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: have you ever wanted a crack shrek sf9 fic? no? well here it is anyway ur welcome
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	shrek is love shrek is life and sanghyuk knows it

**Author's Note:**

> ty to the fossils for supporting my shrek au agenda, i am here for a long time AND a good time so enjoy <3

It was as if karma or some powerful being had it out for Sanghyuk. After an epic marathon of Shrek (a.k.a. the best film series to ever exist) with the boys, Sanghyuk found himself (jokingly) wishing he could walk in the ogre’s footsteps. He even showcased how perfect he would be for the role.

… the result? Well, now he was staring in a cracked decrepit mirror, faced with his newly green complexion and ogre-lyness.

“Well, shit.”

*epic rendition of Smash Mouth’s All-Star covered by SF9 plays* (A/N: oh how I wish it existed)


End file.
